onifleetfandomcom-20200214-history
Kasus Nask (species)
((Warning: This page contains information that may seem overpowered or unacceptable for this wiki, however please be reminded the species is essentially dead as only one member of the species is left alive. The Contents of this page contain information that is presently known to the characters and also presently unknown to the characters in the RP, Please do not refer to unreleased content until the owner of the page decided to release such information.)) Kasus Nask as remained single handedly as one of the most biological oddities in the history of the UGI and the Taiidan Empire. His species remains relativity unknown and the history concerning it even more so is obscured. What is known was documented by the UGI and Starfleet who observed and conducted medical examinations on the individual. As Observed As observed Kasus Nask is among the tallest individuals to serve in the UGI Army. His body density would have made him eligible for the Black codex had he not been failed his basic training on hell. As observed Kasus Nask apparently was born with Cybernetics which continued to grow alongside him and evolve with him as he grew older. As medically examined by Starfleet Kasus Nask could have perhaps the most lethal blood type in the universe as he is the only being known with this unique blood type which is composed of 90% Mercury. This blood and body chemistry therefore makes him completely incompatible with all known species. When it comes to social behavior Kasus Nask's adopted parents described him always to have been soft spoken, calm, slow to anger, and incredibly patient, but also incredibly loyal and coming to the defense of those that mattered most to him. Kasus Nask also has a biological ability so unique that most scientists have been left to speculate as to whether or not it comes from the cybernetics or from actual biology, but as observed Kasus Nask has the ability to manipulate his own personal gravity field, Able to dramtically increase his own gravity to the point where he becomes indestructible (so far proven, not nessecarily to happen in the future with further advances) and immovable, or being able to reduce his gravity field to the point where he can perform acts of supertaiidan feats that still leave most beings gaping. But the real secret to his abilities comes from the real history of his species. Real history the species that kasus nask belongs was actually created by a progenitor and aging coragdun who co-care a universe together and due to and overwhelming singularity count in the universe they belonged to together they created a species that would essentially live on supermassive blackholes. On these Extreme conditions they created a patient but highly pro revive species that acted as the guardians of there universe, they were meant to protect the less fortunate of other races. In a universe where outside forces and galaxies attemptEd to conquer each other kasus nask species known as the nomanii were considered the guardians of order and were highly respected not through war which they could most surely win with ease but in the times of peace they acted as both mediators and guiding parent to entire civilizations and galaxies, they set the example and it was there duty to uphold it. However even universes come to an end, and like jordan kasus to was sent away to escape the destruction of his universe and he to would would uphold the values of his race whether he knew it or not. in 3447 however our universe would suffer with the death of the last of the nomani and begin a bitter conflict over who could make claim to his body, and whom would attempt and succeed to clone it.